The present invention relates to a portable hair washing apparatus and more particularly relates to a basin with head and neck support means which cooperates with a receptacle to provide an all inclusive apparatus for easy hair washing of bed-ridden patients.
It is often difficult and awkward to wash the hair of a person who is bedridden or who has reduced mobility. The person washing the patient's hair must contend with the patient's lack of mobility and the fact that convenient water supply, cleaning tools and drainage openings are not readily at hand. For the patient, the process often causes a significant amount of discomfort and pain.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to address these problems by means of portable hair washing units, with limited success. Many of these units have been bulky difficult to set up and awkward to use. Often, the wash basin is undersized so as to restrict the movement of the washer's hands within the basin and the unit is not provided with a convenient manner in which to dispose of the waste water and debris from the basin. Further, many of the prior art units lack the necessary support for the head of the patient whose hair is being washed, therefore requiring the use of additional pillows or similar support means. A portable water supply means, which travels with the unit, is also not readily available in the prior art. Reference is made for example to U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,043 of Nolan, issued Apr. 23, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,713 of Tickle, issued Sep. 21, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,206 of Rupp, issued Nov. 23, 1993. Other references of general background interest include Hearn, PCT application Ser. No. WO 95104484 published Feb. 16, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,491 of Perekrestenko issued Dec. 18, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,370 of Chernick issued Sep. 9, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,620 of Collins issued Jan. 16, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 981,448 of Matthews issued Jan. 10, 1911 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,361 of Nolan issued Mar. 24, 1987.